A Tale of Thieves
by natkan
Summary: Crossover with Magic Kaito; Jeanne and KID cross paths one fateful night. As fate entangles their lives together, will love emerge? Let's just say that won't be too easy, not with all these detectives on their trails.. R&R please!
1. Act I The Beginning

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**ACT I. The Beginning**

The room was a mess of rubber balls, ribbons and clubs—thanks to a certain someone's urge to practice her gymnastics. It was quiet apart from a girl's panting from 2 straight hours of exercise. Taking a closer look at the girl, one could see that she was a pretty brunette with large almond brown eyes with a fit body.

Maybe she'd be normal if it wasn't for the fact that she was the reincarnation of the French heroine, Jeanne d'Arc who sealed away demons.

And the fact that the demon sealing thing was still going on.

Maron collapsed on her bed and fell asleep immediately after turning off the alarm. Smiling slightly and snuggling into her pillow, she drifted off into a dream.

It was a dream of that beautiful night.. a blond girl in some sort of tied up kimono costume leaped fearlessly onto a balcony. Her silky long hair was tied up in a ponytail that swayed when she moved. The girl stepped noiselessly onto the balcony and with a slight smirk on her lips, she pushed open the door to the room.

This is Jeanne, the infamous phantom thief whose picture graced the newspapers after something valuable disappeared.

Sirens screeched not too far away, but far enough to let her know she had time. She slipped into the empty bedroom to search for her target: a breathtaking painting of a beautiful flower field done by a well known Dutch artist.

Looking left and right, Jeanne spotted the painting just at the other end of the room. She scanned the area for any booby traps- the head detective's fiery, purple-haired daughter was such a pain!

She strode forward and had barely brushed the painting with her gloved hand when suddenly a male voice bursting with confidence said, "Well my lady, it seems the rumors are quite right about you. Not a bad job out there."

Jeanne froze, feeling some sort of strange pulling. When she looked over her shoulder to find a young man clad in a white costume at the balcony walking in, she blinked.

His faced was masked by the darkness of where the full moon's light did not quite reach. "I am the phantom thief KID, miss kaitou. Don't you forget it." A flurry of white feathers swept into the room and Maron woke up to the sound of an alarm beeping near her.

Maron yawned and blinked sleepily. _Who was that person in white? Why was he in a dream? Argh, whatever. Shower time._

She strode off to her shower but while she was drying her hair, she saw a note on her coffee table.

~ x ~

Maron! I'm out early today, gomen for not saying so earlier, but I sensed some strong vibes.

I'll be back later, prepare for some work tonight!

-Fin

~ x ~

She groaned. _Great, more lack of sleep. _That's just what she needed with that big gymnastics competition coming up soon.

Maron dressed in a hurry and ran out to greet her dear purple-eyed and haired best friend. That friend was also the daughter of the detective who led the Jeanne Squad and like the members, she was dead set on catching the alter ego of Maron, kaitou Jeanne.

Miyako frowned at her brunette best friend while pushing the elevator button. "You're LATE! I'm blaming it on you if Ms.P gets out that stupid flute! EARLY practice this week Maron!" shrieked Miyako.

"Alright, alright! C'mon lets just go already!" Maron replied and ran into the elevator shaft dragging her along.

They arrived at the gymnasium—just in time. Maron stuck her tongue out at Miyako in a "I told you so" fashion and started stretching. Thankfully, Ms. P wasn't around to see their close escape from tardiness.

Class went by fast despite an annoying Chiaki Nagoya blowing into her ear and looking the other way when she turned to glare at him. _Stupid Chiaki! Stupid loud heart beats! _

Chiaki had won the hearts of the girls in her school with his charming smile, his friendly attitude and not to mention his toned body.. _But let's not go there! _

But there was another thing that might've made his already smitten fans fall even more in love with him. Maron wasn't the only one with an alter ego.

Chiaki turned into kaitou Sinbad at night. The devil's advocate, no joke intended. Two kaitous in one town? Of course they were rivals, and fierce ones at that.

_We're still friends at least. And that's that. _

Night fell and the full moon shone brightly in the dark sky.

Leaping roof from roof, Jeanne spotted various traps laid out for her. _The police are getting a bit too creative…_

Gracefully, she jumped down from the roof of the house and onto the balcony of the room where the targeted painting was. Jeanne skillfully picked the locks of the balcony door and stepped inside.

Surveying the room, Jeanne was feeling for the demon's aura when there was a very light tap of a footstep and a shadow over her. She whisked around to see that a young man dressed in white cast with the full moon behind him casting a shadow on his handsome features.

He grinned at her and said, "Pretty impressive job out there tonight, miss kaitou. You could have done better, though."

_"By the way, I'm kaitou KID. A pleasure to meet you."_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**Next Chapter:** What happens when two phantom thieves meet each other for the first time? Why is KID there in the first place?


	2. Act II The First Taste

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**RECAP—**Fateful encounter; Kaitou KID enters the scene!

**ACT II. First Taste**

Suddenly a male voice from behind said, "Pretty impressive job out there tonight, miss kaitou. You could have done better, though."

Maron's heart skipped for a second._ Kaitou KID? Isn't that…that international thief? What is HE doing here? _

Without betraying her emotions, she turned around calmly to face this intruder. What she saw was a _really_ familiar figure…a young man clad in white. Their eyes met and they both felt an electric tingle. _What on earth-?_ His eyes widened in surprise the same time her did. The two stunned thieves stared at each other for a moment.

Jeanne regained some of her composure and asked, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be out for jewels? This is a painting, KID."

KID blinked, snapping out of some trance and grinned. "You don't sound too happy to see me, miss kaitou. I'm hurt," he said with mock hurt. "As for your question, well I just felt like it."

Honestly, he didn't know. After his own heist, he had some time to burn and after remembering Aoko mention Jeanne targeting a painting, he felt compelled to check out this mysterious, beautiful thief he had heard about. And boy, was she a beauty. With such creamy light skin, long silky blond hair and striking purple eyes, she owned up to the rumors about her appearance.

Jeanne snorted in disbelief, cutting his observation short.

"Sorry, I'm not much one for fan clubs. And if you don't mind.." Pretending to stretch, she formed a tack in her palm and threw it without so much as a back glance at the painting. The painting faded into a picture of an angel with her arms held out to the sun. "..I have some work to finish." Fin swooped in to take it and winked at Jeanne before flying out the balcony.

KID was about to reply then—

KID was momentarily stunned, the painting was there, canvas and all. The next moment, it turned into a completely different painting. All of this happening in less than 10 minutes. Which he had been there for. He looked at Jeanne searchingly.

She smiled, knowing he was puzzled about the inhumanly possible way she just 'stole' that painting. She glanced at the clock sideways—it was already 10:45 PM! Maron had early gymnastic practice the next day..Ms. P would kill her if she was late again. Jeanne groaned inwardly, remembering the horrible flute Ms. P practically deafened her with last time she was tardy to practice.

"Well KID, it was a real pleasure meeting you, but it seems I have to leave now," she said while walking by KID.

Before she could pass, KID grabbed her wrist.

"What are you—" she began.

KID knelt and pressed his lips to the knuckles of her gloved hand. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady. You are quite interesting.. as well as lovely."

KID waved his hand and a crimson rose appeared out of nowhere. He opened her palm and placed the rose in her hand, carefully placing it so no thorns would touch her. "A parting gift to you. We'll meet again, I'm sure."

Pink had crept into the blond thief's face. She turned her face quickly to hide it from KID.

Too late. When KID saw that, he grinned. "It'd be hard resisting not to, for both of us it seems." Before the flustered Jeanne could reply, he walked back and jumped off the balcony to soar off into the night on his white hanglider.

Jeanne gazed out of the balcony for a moment then turned her attention to the rose in her right hand. Twirling it around, she said with an amused smile, "..He's cocky."

_"Kaitou Kid, huh?"_

Maron stretched after getting out of class. There wasn't gymnastics practice after school today because of an upcoming match. Miyako had to leave earlier to go to cram school and Chiaki had to go to work at his dad's hospital. Maron was all alone. On the way home, a familiar little green-haired angel flew up.

Excitedly, she said, "Maron! The target is the Deep Blue Diamond on display at a private museum." _Oh, great. _

She sighed, "Fin, you need to let me have a couple days off sometimes."

"Ehhh? How can you say that Maron? Innocent people are depending on you! The museum curator is already possessed by the demon of the diamond!" Fin scolded.

"Hai, hai.." I grumbled.

_Can't a girl get a vacation?_

Aoko hurried to class to find her best friend, Kaito. She slid the door open to find a lively classroom full of noise and spotted her messy-haired childhood buddy, Kaito..reading the newspaper again? Aoko sighed._ I hope it's not about some KID heist again... It might give him ideas and honestly, he has enough of those._

As she neared his desk, he looked up and saw her. "Ne, Aoko, have you heard of kaitou Jeanne?" Aoko blinked, surprised. It was the first time Kaito expressed interest in a thief celebrity other than KID.

"Ah..hai. Dad was talking about her the other day.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, things like her always eluding the police even though there's a task force set up for her and how she's really pretty. Also about how mysterious she is."

"Mysterious?"

"Apparently, she always leave an angel painting in the place of a stolen painting, though jewels just disappear without anything left behind."

Kaito didn't respond, instead it looked like he was deep in thought. "Eh.. she IS an interesting one…" He thought as he flipped a page of the newspaper. He grinned at the picture on the page. It was a picture of a diamond half the size of a football.

_"Well, seems like I've found my next target. The Deep Blue Diamond."_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**Next Chapter: **Jeanne AND Kaito are after the same jewel? Now what's going to happen with _that_?


	3. Act III Race for the Diamond

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**RECAP—**Jeanne and KID set their sights on the same target, who will win?

**ACT III. Race for the Diamond**

The alarm rang out, a beeping filled the room of our favorite brunette. Maron turned restlessly until finally she reached out to turn off the alarm.

As she did so, the rose came into her view and she stopped momentarily, staring at the hand KID kissed. She blushed slightly until..

"MARON! Wake up sleepyhead!" Fin came bursting into her room.

Maron glared sleepily at the little angel. _I bet Sleeping Beauty got a nicer wake-up call than that._

Fin just placed her hands on her hips. "Match today, remember?"

_Oh god._ Maron jumped out of bed and began to change at lightning speed.

"Don't forget, there's the Deep Blue Diamond as our target tonight, too! I already sent the notice."

_Oh god. _"Fin! Couldn't you have chosen a day where I DIDN'T have match?"

Fin pouted. "But…"

Noise was coming from the door at that moment. And quite a lot of it, too. Ahhh, the sound of Miyako.

Miyako was pounding on the door while screaming. "MARON YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_Noisy as ever. _The girl hurriedly grabbed her stuff and ran towards the front door. "I'll see you at the museum tonight then Fin!"

The door slammed shut and the clicking of the lock was heard.

Fin gazed at the door for a moment then looked thoughtful as she flew slowly to the living room. The television was on and the news reporter was raving raving. And why shouldn't he be?

The angel sighed and flew down to eat a grape from the fruit bowl on the table.

Vacation didn't sound that bad.

"Maron…you have _competition_."

Maron was in the practice room of the academy where the match was being held. The room was busy with girls twirling ribbons and catching balls and pins.

She rummaged through her bag for her water bottle and positioned it to take a drink.

A peaceful drink this was not to be.

Miyako and some other gymnasts from her school took seats next to her.

"Maron, Maron! You know that diamond at the museum? The one Jeanne's after?"

"Hmm?" _Were they always this excited over Jeanne heists? I mean, well, besides Miyako.._ Water rushed down her throat as she was took generous gulps.

"She's got COMPETITION! That super hot kaitou KID is out for it too! The news was raving about it last night and this morning!"

And then the water came out in a generous spurt. Choking, Maron grabbed a towel to wipe away the water. "What did you just say?"

Her friends nodded knowingly. "Right? This is the first time this has happened… in phantom thief history! At least for this century… Anyways, this is going to be sooo awesome. We're definitely going to go the museum to watch tonight! You're coming too, right?"

"What's the fuss? Jeanne is the only one I'm after! But darn these stupid thieves…" Miyako huffed. "He better not get in my way of capturing Jeanne! This stupid KID or whatever."

The girls around Miyako rolled their eyes. That was just typical of the hot-blooded detective's daughter.

"You never change Miyako.. And KID's not stupid! He's so dreamy! And he's a magician! How hot is that!"

And with that, Miyako and the other gymnasts began a heated discussion about thieves, KID and whatever else.

While her friends argued, Maron managed to clean up decently and took another drink of water.

She gazed thoughtfully ahead. _"Tonight will be interesting, at the least.."_

Suddenly, the petite brunette stood up with fire in her eyes and her fist clenched. She began to practice with a vengeance, to the astonishment of her friends who stopped mid-debate to watch.

"_KID or Houdini, that diamond is going to be MINE!"_

Meanwhile, Kaito was chasing his childhood best friend Aoko around their classroom. Which was the total opposite of the usual. Then again, Aoko decided to snatch away his 'precious' newspapers.

"Aoko get back here!" Kaito jumped over a desk trying to reach for the newspaper in his so-called best friend's hands.

"Not until you apologize about the trick you did to me yesterday!" The said trick was, well, a little embarrassing in the panty department.

As Aoko held Kaito off on the other side of a desk, she caught a peek of the newspaper.

She stopped dead. "EHHH!" And with that, she brought the newspaper close to her face and began to furiously read the front page.

Kaito, curious at her sudden stop went to look over her shoulder to see what was up. _"Kaitou KID note…okay…another note from kaitou Jeanne…so…what. WHAT?" _

Aoko turned look at him. "Kaito.. what do you think—" But then some guys rushed over when they saw the newspaper.

"Did you hear? The news was crazy about the two notices from KID and Jeanne! We're going to Momokuri tonight to go watch. You two coming?"

"Might as well. I want to see someone beat KID, even if it's another thief. And root for my dad, of course," said the ever faithful daughter, Aoko.

"Haha. You would go for that Aoko. Personally, I'm going to see the beautiful Jeanne," said one of the guys comically clutching his chest.

"Amen to that!" The guys highfived each other laughing, excluding Kaito who was looking thoughtfully at the blurry picture of Jeanne the newspaper had. He grinned.

"_Tonight will be interesting at the least…ne?"_

The museum of Momokuri was flooded with KID fans, Jeanne fans, onlookers, the police and the media. Signs rooting for the thieves could be seen and so could mics and reporters standing attentive as the police stood at attention.

Attention to the fighting two, that is. Sweat beads appeared on the policemen's distressed faces.

"Jeanne is MY catch, got it?" Miyako was practically breathing out fire.

"Well KID is mine! Stay out of police business!" Vein marks appeared on Nakamori's forehead.

"I AM police! You're not even in this division!"

Miyako and Inspector Nakamori were squabbling until Miyako's father, a detective, stepped in.

"Miyako-chan~ Inspector Nakamori, how about we just stay out of each other's way?"

Miyako and Nakamori and a certain boy with sandy hair nodded agreement. Deal.

"_Stick to your own thief."_

Jeanne surveyed the situation from her spot in the top of a tree, chuckling when she witnessed the scene between Miyako and the detectives. Fin flew up to stand her shoulder.

"Jeanne, the diamond is right under the glass ceiling in the middle of the museum."

"I'll just enter from the top then. Through the ceiling."

"Through the ceiling?"

"Through."

Fin chuckled. "Flashy as ever, I see."

"_I do recall being called the phantom thief Jeanne after all"_

The glass ceiling needed to be fixed or replaced, the decision had not been made yet. During a storm, a stroke of lightning had sent a tree crashing down on the ceiling. Now it featured scratches and other blemishes.

But now the curator didn't need to worry about the decision.

After sneaking past all the guards and evaded some of the museum's security technology, Jeanne crashed through the ceiling.

She went forward to the diamond but stood still when she heard footsteps nearby.

"Nice entrance."

"I was wondering where you were."

A grin found its way to KID's face. "I didn't know I was missed so much"

Jeanne scoffed. "I was only worried you'd be giving us phantom thieves a bad name on keeping our word about heists."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. Besides, it's not possible for me. I am kaitou KID, after all." And with that, he produced a rose seemingly out of nowhere and held it out to her.

"Oh, goody. Another rose for my growing collection. But really…I rather…" She had edged closer to the diamond as he was talking and was close enough to throw the pin without him noticing. "..have this diamond!"

Jeanne threw the pin and the diamond turned into a white chess piece instantly when it struck.

Fin, who was watching above the ceiling, swooped in and grabbed the white chess piece. She left with a salute and wink to Jeanne.

Jeanne turned to see KID studying the place where the diamond was just moments before with some surprise in his face.

"Interesting method…what did you do exactly?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'd think you'd know better than me that magicians never reveal their secrets."

He turned to her with a grin. "Without a doubt." He strode toward her.

KID took her hand in his and kissed the top her hand. He put the rose in her hands. "But it seems you have some magic of your own, ne, pretty lady?"

Jeanne was determined not to let him out-cool her. She stepped even closer to him, reaching out and touching his cheek. The blond looked straight into his blue eyes and smiled coyly.

"Would you like to see?"

KID turned a very faint red despite his efforts to keep his poker face. _What beautiful eyes…_ "You have b-"

He was cut off by the sound of a stampede of police.

Jeanne fled to the closest exit before the police came.

_Wait, wasn't Hakuba that way…? _KID ran after her.

"_Oh man."_

Jeanne ran down the hallway, passing the suits of armor and swords, and unknowingly triggered the alarm to a trap.

She sensed something coming down and did a backflip to avoid the metal cage crashing down from above.

"You have rather good reflexes."

The thief turned to see a handsome teenage boy about her age with sandy hair. "I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting you." She smiled.

"I'm Hakuba, a detective. Though the thief I'm hunting is KID. This trap was set up by a purple-haired girl for you."

_Good, old Miyako. _"Ahh, it seemed like her style."

"I have better style. Nothing personal, but I'll try my hand at catching YOU, since KID hasn't come here yet."

Suddenly, Hakuba put on a gas mask and threw a ball that started to give off sleeping gas.

Jeanne took a deep breath and made a run for it with Hakuba at her heels. She ducked into a room when she made a sharp turn and hid.

She sighed when she finally heard his footsteps grow softer and softer.

A gloved hand suddenly covered her mouth.

Jeanne gasped and was about to shove her elbow into her attacker when a rose appeared in front of her. She rolled her eyes. _KID._

Jeanne took the rose and turned around to look at her so-called attacker. "May I ask why you did that?"

"You're still very pretty, even when you get scared." KID grinned at her.

_I wish his grin wasn't so handsome… _"I didn't know you were a sadist." She walked away to take a seat on a bench.

"I beg pardon of the lady if I frightened her." KID seemed to think it was perfectly alright to sit next to her.

She gave him a look and snorted. "Why are you here anyways?"

"My little admirer is going a little crazy looking for me so I decided to take a break."

"Ah, Hakuba right?"

"You've met?"

"Just now, unfortunately."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jeanne turned to look at the thief next to her, her expression unreadable.

"Why didn't you try to take the jewel?"

_Pretty observant. _"I felt that a gentleman should give in to a lady's wishes, especially to one as beautiful as yourself."

"Yes, you are smooth and so are your lines. But really, why didn't you put up a fight at all?"

_And pretty immune to charmers. Even the amazing KID. She really is an interesting girl. _He smiled at her. "What do you think?"

The blond girl gazed off in the distance for a moment, pausing to think. "I think it's because you were already there, weren't you? This jewel isn't the one you're looking for."

KID looked at her, startled._ She's sharp! _"What makes you think I'm looking for just one jewel? I have quite a collection."

The female thief spun the rose around in her fingers. "For appearances perhaps." _Ha, broke that poker face again. Guess that information gathering Fin did paid off._

_Jeez, what the heck do I say-? _"Well-"

Jeanne stood up and looked back to smile at him enigmatically. "Don't worry. I'm not interested. Anyways, it's about time for me to leave." _To say hellooo to that match tomorrow. _She went off into the hallway.

KID leaned back and stared after her for a while. He got up and went out into the hallway himself, thinking. "Interesting girl."

"I quite agree."

Without turning back, KID knew it was his favorite detective, Hakuba. "Ne, where were you tonight? I almost started missing you."

"I was trying my hand at catching that pretty Jeanne. She's rather elusive."

_Well, I noticed THAT. _"Pretty you say? Falling in love, Hakuba? What about me?"

"She's more beautiful than you'll ever be."

"And I'll be more handsome than you'll ever be. Well, it's so wonderful talking to you but it's time for me to make my leave." KID snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Oddly enough, the look on the young detective's face wasn't anger at being jilted once again by KID, but a thoughtful look.

"_Kaitou Jeanne…huh?"_

"KAITO! HURRY UP!" Aoko grabbed hold of Kaito's shirt and began to tow him.

"Oi oi, what's the hurry?" Kaito yawned out of boredom.

"We're going to a gymnastics meet! And I'm going to introduce you to a new friend of mine I made who's competing today."

"Why would I want to go to some gymnastics meet?"

Aoko suddenly halted in her steps. She turned back and glared at him causing him to back away a step or two… "BECAUSE YOU STOOD ME UP LAST TIME I ASKED YOU TO GO TO TROPICAL LAND. WHICH MEANS WHEREVER I WANT YOU TO GO, YOU'RE GOING TO GO!"

Kaito winced. He forgot. And thus got dragged to the gymnastics meet.

"_This better be good…"_

"Maron! Good luck out there!" Minazuki was waving frantically with a camera in his hands.

"Yeah, you better not embarrass me out there," says Miyako, the ever supporting friend.

Chiaki smiled at the brunette. "Good luck Maron!"

Maron waved at them and headed out to get ready for her upcoming turn.

Another brunette, a boy with ocean blue eyes, gave a look at his best friend. "Well Aoko? Who is the friend that's performing?"

Aoko ignored his look. "Her name is Maron-chan from Momokuri High! We're meeting up with her after the match."

_Momokuri…ahh that's where I was yesterday. _"Hai, haiiiii."

A petite brunette girl could be seen in her gymnastics wear taking a deep breath just outside the performing area. A determined look came to her eyes that wouldn't be unfamiliar to the look a certain infamous thief had.

Maron started her routine when she was called. She gracefully moved and used her equipment perfectly in harmony to her music.

The crowd was silent as they were watching her. As soon as she finished they cheered loudly. The judges nodded approvingly at her and she ended up with a 9.8 out of 10.

Maron won the meet with her score and was hauled away to have her pictures taken by reporters.

_Eh..not bad. She's pretty cute, too. _Kaito grinned at the petite brunette being mobbed by admirers.

"Wow! She won again!" Aoko jumped in excitement for her friend.

"Eh? Again?"

"Maron-chan's the gymnastics ace of her school."

"Wow." _Is it me or does she seem familiar?_

"Well, let's go meet up with her at the entrance."

Maron had finally gotten away from the reporters and congratulators to get changed to meet up with her friends and her new friend, Aoko-chan.

She ran out to meet Chiaki, Miyako and Minazuki at the entrance of the gym. "Hey! Sorry I'm late you guys!"

"All set?" Miyako looked over her best friend.

"Yep. But we have to find that friend I told you I invited."

"Aoko-chan? The girl we met while ice-skating?"

"That's her! She said she was going to come watch with her best friend, so I just invited them both."

Aoko had just spotted Maron and started to call out to her.

Kaito, who was just looking around met Maron's eyes.

A spark of electrity shocked them both from the contact.

_What was that? Did I just…?_ Kaito followed Aoko who was making her way over to Maron and her group.

_Who—what on earth?_ Maron shook her head to clear her mind and went over to Aoko followed by her group.

"_Well…that was…strange…"_

Chiaki had to leave to go to his part time job at his family's hospital. He left with a wave. Minazuki had to leave to see what his family, a business group, wanted.

The remaining group went to an Italian restaurant nearby.

Once they were seated, Aoko congratulated Maron.

"Wow, Maron-chan! That was amazing!"

Maron smiled at her. "Thanks! I guess the practice came in handy."

Miyako, on the other hand, scoffed. "It was alright."

Insert one kick under the table to Miyako.

Miyako glared at Maron who ignored her.

"Thanks for coming down Aoko-chan! Isn't it a hassle to travel down here though?"

"It's nothing! The train let us get here in like 20 minutes. Oh! And here's my childhood friend, Kaito."

Kaito raised his hand. "Nice to meet you."

They ordered all their meals and talked animatedly.

Kaito found out Maron was a fun teasing target but sharp at the same time. Maron found him funny, cute and sweet. Needless to say after all that, they became good friends.

At the end of the meal, they split in pairs to go home.

After saying farewells, Miyako looked at Maron with sparkling eyes. "Kaito was pretty hot, huh?"

Maron choked. "What?"

"Oh come on, I know you thought so too. Look at how you guys were acting!"

"That acting is called becoming friends. Which we did."

"Phone number and everything?" Miyako had a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes…?"

"Tell me if he gives you love calls~" Miyako winked at her best friend.

"Miyako! Jeez." Maron huffed.

"I still prefer Chiaki, though Kaito wouldn't be a bad alternative."

"Hai, hai…" Maron gave up and listened to her friend continue on all the way back to the apartment.

Meanwhile…Aoko nudged Kaito with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey, what was that for Aoko?

"What did you think of Maron-chan?"

He blinked. "What do you mean? We're friends."

"Please, you thought she was pretty cute, huh?" Aoko giggled.

"Cuter than you!" Kaito stuck his tongue out at her and ran off ahead to avoid getting hit.

"Mean!" Aoko huffed. She sighed… _What if Kaito really does like her? Wait! What am I thinking?_ She shook her head and ran to catch up to her teasing best friend.

"_Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, huh?"_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**Next Chapter:** On the way home from a heist, KID gets shot by someone from the Black Organization and ends up falling on…Maron's balcony?


	4. Act IV Midnight Meetings

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**RECAP—**After another meeting at the museum, the alter egos of Jeanne and KID meet the next day!

**ACT IV. Midnight Meetings**

The otherwise peaceful area was full of noise from the police and shouting of onlookers who came to see KID.

Jeanne chuckled quietly. _I can see why he's so popular I guess… _A faint blush came over her face when she had a flashback of him kissing her hand. She shook her head. _Hmph. A charmer like Chiaki._

She sat comfortably on the branch overlooking the top of a roof.

A figure in white emerged from the stairs to the roof. Even from the distance, she could see a familiar grin on his face.

"You look pleased with yourself."

The figure in white didn't turn around but laughed. "Well my lady, I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"This is the eleventh time isn't it?"

The white-costumed man turned around to reveal the our debonair KID with a grin on his face.

"Our third date, yes."

The blond raised an eyebrow at him. "And here I had the idea that dates were planned beforehand."

KID shrugged with a "What can I do?" look on his face. "We're thieves, remember? No need for boring things like that."

Jeanne's face twitched but she couldn't help letting out a giggle. He was funny one, this one. "Whatever you say, I suppose."

"What have I done to gain the pleasure of having you wait for me?"

Jeanne jumped down from her perch to gracefully land on the roof. "A friendly talk between thieves is all."

_She doesn't move too badly. _He grinned at her reply. "Depends on how you define the word 'friendly'"

The female thief stepped closer to him with a now fiery look in her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I'd like you to stop targetting my targets."

Unknown to her, KID chose the same targets as her just to see her and play around. _I wonder why I'm so interested in her…_ "And if I don't?"

"Expect fierce competition." She grinned at him, reminding him of a documentary showing the victoriously blood smile of a predator.

He smiled at her competitiveness. _Like I thought, an interesting girl. "_You think you can defeat KID at his own game?"

"Haven't you noticed? I have my own tricks."

That was true. KID was constantly bewildered by her method of taking the jewel or painting. It simply…vanished and there was her whisking off without so much as a bulge in her clothing.

"Why do you steal? It doesn't seem like you'd sell them away."

She laughed and began to walk to the edge of the roof. The girl looked back at him. "Why do you?" She disappeared into the night.

"_Yes, an interesting girl indeed."_

The night felt peaceful despite the ruckus just a while before.

KID whistled as he flew gracefully through the night sky with the breeze rifling through his hair.

He thought about the female thief who could disappear so completely and her strange method of stealing.

Why did she steal? How? KID had a feeling she might be able to help with his own objective of finding that cursed jewel that his father died for.

"Dad…"

While he was daydreaming, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash and the a bullet sounded throughout the once peaceful night sky.

The damage wasn't too bad. Just a graze on his right arm, though a bit bloody. He wished he could say the same for the hang glider. KID was falling.

All the thief saw was the scene of a residential area coming ever closer.

Then all he could see was black.

"_If I survive this one, I'll stop flipping Aoko's skirt… and steal a kiss from Jeanne"_

A brunette girl was watching a movie and chomping on popcorn late that night since she didn't have school tomorrow. Plus, it was a nice way to relax after a heist.

Fin had gone out to see Access about "something" she had said. She had stuck her tongue out at Maron after the brunette giggled and flew out with a huff.

The images of Angelina Jolie flashed on the widescreen TV. Maron was watching Wanted, a movie full of action. She loved action movies.

She actually had heard the bullet earlier but thought it was from the movie. Maron turned from the television to look at a magazine on her table and heard the usual noises from an action movie.

_Crash…smash…thud? _It sounded like it was coming from the balcony.

The brunette paused slightly but then rushed to the balcony. _This is the seventh floor, it could hardly be a thief…is it Chiaki?_

She stepped onto her balcony to find a person in…white costume?

Except the white costume wasn't completely white anymore. _Is that blood?_

Without a word, Maron helped the thief up and walked him into her living room to lay him on the sofa. She went off to find her first aid kit.

_Why…is it so bright now..? _KID blinked several times and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I…?"

"My apartment." Our brunette had come back with a first aid kit in her arms.

_Holy—Maron! _The thief frantically reached up to check if his monocle was in place and tried to pull his hat down to cover his face more.

The girl giggled after watching him panic. "Don't worry, I didn't peek."

KID sighed in relief. "Thank you, my lady. You have no idea how much that means to me." When he sighed he went down and his injured arm made contact with the sofa. _Ow. _He winced at the pain.

Maron came closer and knelt down beside him and started to take off his jacket. She examined his arm closely and began to disinfect the wound.

Or tried. The thief winced at the pain. He made a face at her. "That STINGS."

She made a face at him in reply. "Good. It means you're alive. Now hold still." After the disinfecting Maron wrapped his arm in a bandage, careful not to pull too tightly. "Done."

"Thank you again, my lady." _Why is she helping me? Is she a fan? If she is, I'm going to tease her next time I call…_

"It's nothing, really." Maron stood up to put away the first aid kit.

"Wait. Although I'm grateful, why did you help me? Are you a fan perhaps?" He grinned.

Maron snorted. _Who does he think he is? _"Jeanne's better."

KID almost sat up before remembering he was injured. "Why did you help me then? I'm curious."

"Maybe it's because I don't think you're such a bad guy. What, did you want me to leave you bleeding on my balcony?"

"No, no. I prefer this. I get to be in a pretty lady's apartment after all." He smiled at her.

_His smile is as handsome as ever. _Pink rose spread across the brunette's face.

"Kawaii." KID smiled wider.

"Whatever!" Maron huffed and walked away.

_Even cuter. She's stubborn just like…eh? For some reason, Maron reminds me of someone…_ He straightened up, it wasn't the time to be thinking about this.

"Where do you think you're going?" The petite brunette had come back and was now leaning against the doorway with her arms folded.

"To where all great thieves go, my lady."

"Don't be stupid. You should rest for awhile before heading out."

"I shouldn't impose-"

Maron had come up behind him and pushed him down to sit on the sofa. "At least stay until the movie is over."

"Movie?" He hadn't noticed that the TV was on. The pain was a little distracting. Just a bit.

She plopped down next to him and handed him the bowl of popcorn. "It's Wanted. Popcorn?"

_Guess I'm stuck. Well, it's not such a bad situation…_

Somewhere along Angelina Jolie kicking ass, KID dozed off, as did Maron. He awoke to find her curled up on the other side of the sofa.

The thief turned of the TV and lifted the sleeping girl gently. He carried her to what he guessed was her bedroom and set her down just as gently and pulled the covers over her.

He smiled at the view before him. Maron looked as sweet as an angel.

Then, on sudden impulse, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Mmm…" murmured Maron. KID backed off quickly and looked at the girl. She was still sleeping soundly.

_What am I doing?_ He shook his head. Time to go home.

_Scared of "impulses," are we now?_

Maron yawned and sat up to stretch her arms. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedstand and saw a note. _Mmm? What's this?_

Thank you for last night my lady.

I helped myself to the treat of your sleeping face.

Love, Kaitou KID

The brunette turned pink. _When did he-? Ah, I'm in my bed. _

"_Treat, huh?"_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x –

**Next Chapter:** Aoko doesn't know what to do when her dad gets a new painting and goes through a total character change for the worst!


End file.
